


no one is a better match (than you)

by starsurge



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 'some' relationship, 5+1 Things, Aged-Up Character(s), Friends With Benefits, Home, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, alternative universe, not explicit despite the suggested themes, side nielwink if you squint enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurge/pseuds/starsurge
Summary: Seongwoo realizes that home is more than just a place. It's a feeling; one that is associated with a smell, with a memory, with a person.alternatively: a story that follows the development from an one-night stand to something much more, much bigger, much more magnificient





	no one is a better match (than you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cursive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursive/gifts).



> dear andie, 
> 
> i hope this fic can bring a little joy into your day. ♡

**i.)  
  
  
**

Heavy bass thrumming along the dance floor, animating the crowd of club goers to let loose and dance to the beat as wildly as possible; accompanied by the light show of green lasers illuminating the room, the atmosphere in the club is at full blast.

  
Loud chattering coming from every side, shots glasses clinking onto tables, alcohol being poured without a pause – Minhyun already feels nauseated from the mere sight of excessive drinking and the penetrating scents of various alcoholic beverages.

  
In all honesty, he doesn’t even know how he ended up in a nightclub out of all places. Just an hour ago he was sitting in a familiar restaurant, enjoying dinner with his friends, until Minki came up with the _glorious_ idea of going out like every other adult does. _You’re coming with me and I don’t take ‘no’ as an answer_.  


Whatever Minki wants, he shall get. With just a bit of relentless persuading, they were all heading to the next best club and at first, everything was fine. Until Minhyun has been left alone at the bar counter that is.  


Maybe he should just call it a day and head home. The group of people next to him are too loud and energetic, one of them is hanging off a cigarette every five minutes or so, and the smoke is inducing a pounding headache. Minhyun does pride himself in being a calm and collected guy, but even he does have a certain limit.  


It’s dangerously getting closer to being reached and he does not know how much longer until he needs to let off steam of anger.  


“You seem stressed.”  


A mere statement that throws off Minhyun, who looks around for the owner of the voice until he comes into contact with the most breathtaking sight of a person he’s ever seen; jet-black hair styled up, bright eyes smudged in eyeliner, a pretty constellation of three moles littering on the man’s sharp face. He’s tall and lean, albeit a few centimetres short off Minhyun’s height, but the way he’s leaning against the counter and smiling so smugly shows more confidence than Minhyun could even muster ever since he’s stepped into this forsaken place.  


“So what if I do?” All his brain could supplement Minhyun with is a defensive sentence, spoken in a voice too thin and uptight, but the stranger is laughing so prettily, head thrown back and his sharp features softening out that it has Minhyun’s breath hitching at the back of his throat. It has red flags going off in his mind, because he’s not supposed to go weak for someone he barely knows, especially not while his nerves are lying blank and making Minhyun more vulnerable.  


“How about I invite you for a drink, pretty boy? I’ll pay.” Before Minhyun even gets the chance to choose for himself, the handsome stranger raises his hand to garner the bartender's attention, ordering two Jake & Cokes for them.  


It almost embarrasses Minhyun to intertwine and change the order to a simple Coke for him, which does get him not only a raise of the eyebrow from the bartender, but the stranger inviting him to a drink as well.  


"You've got a problem?" Minhyun snaps at the man, but the blush covering his cheeks up to the tips of his ears water down the aggressiveness in his voice and only earns him a teasing grin. How exactly his heart flutters at the other man's sleaziness is a mystery to Minhyun. It must probably be the cigarette smoke clouding his senses and mind.  


"No, not at all. I guess not everyone's cure to their problems is alcohol." Tilting his head to the side, the man inspects Minhyun's face with curiosity sparkling in his eyes, and something akin to fascination, which doesn't help anyhow with Minhyun's bashfulness. "I'm Seongwoo and I may be the cure to your problems tonight."  


If Minhyun had been burning up before already, the flush has now increased to take on the color of a ripe tomato, and the sudden straightforwardness makes him choke on his own spit. Did he really just hear right? Furthermore: Did he really understand the implications behind Seongwoo's introduction right?  


"Is that your secret to get into people's pants? By being cocky?" With a scoff, Minhyun ends his question and sees Seongwoo's grin stretch further across his face before his attention is distracted by the bartender bringing them their drinks. Thanks to the cold of his Coke, Minhyun gets a chance to cool down as well from all the embarrassment caused by Seongwoo's flirting. Who would have thought that a stranger could get to him so easily?  


Seongwoo on the other hand watches Minhyun take on his drink, his gaze unsubtly falling to the bop of Minhyun's prominent Adam's apple. It's no secret what his intentions are – why he has chosen to talk to lone Minhyun at the bar counter.  


"Well, I have my face going as well. It's not as beautiful as yours, pretty, but getting quite close."  


Modesty really isn't Seongwoo's strength, or maybe it is just a tactic in his flirting game– either way, it does affect Minhyun, which normally wouldn't be the case with any other guy.  


It'd be a lie to say that he isn't remotely attracted to Seongwoo. Not even talking about his appearance- which comes close to a perfect 10 points out of 10- but his smooth confidence lures Minhyun in as well.  


Looking around the club, there's no sight of either of his friends, and Minhyun wonders for a moment what he's about to get himself into.  


"Name's Minhyun." He extends his hand to Seongwoo, whose grip is strangely soft instead of firm. It's in stark contrast to his strong demeanour that he has shown all evening long. "I like hearing the word 'pretty' from you, but I'd rather hear you moaning my name."  


How Minhyun wishes to see the flabbergasted expression on Seongwoo's face, which he can only make out from his peripheral vision as he has leaned in to whisper his words into the other's ear. His hot breath is ghosting over Seongwoo's skin, causing his fine hair to stand up on their ends.  


"Your place or my place?" Seongwoo's question is simple but straightforward as he can finally lay out his cards into the open.  


According to his body, Seongwoo is becoming increasingly impatient, and Minhyun has to stifle back a chuckle. Instead he opts to free them from the confines that is the claustrophobic and befuddled club room, taking Seongwoo firmly by his hand to drag him outside to the fresh air.  


"We're going to my apartment. You're paying for the taxi though."  


Minhyun's words might have never reached Seongwoo's conscience as he instead goes in for a kiss, bruising and buzzing of pent up frustration. It catches Minhyun off guard for a moment– but soon enough, he's kissing Seongwoo back with the same fervor, albeit his technique is more on the clumsy side.  


Neither seem to care and only have the pleasure running through their veins in their minds; that is until the urge to carry on in the bedroom pushes them forward to call for a taxi and continue their make out session in the backseat of the car.  


(True to Minhyun's words, Seongwoo does pay and tip the driver generously.  


Minhyun repays Seongwoo with an enthusiastic blowjob that more than makes up for his loss.)

   


***  
  


Irritated by the blinding sun shining through the window by the bed, Seongwoo wakes up next morning with a distartled grunt and an ache in his body.  


There's nothing unpleasant about the ache; after all it is a reminder that last night has been a pleasure. In every literal sense.  


Maybe Seongwoo has slept for about five hours, but never before has he felt more well rested than now. He's feeling content to his core – comfort provided by the warmth of another man's body.  


_Minhyun_. The name rolls off Seongwoo's tongue smoothly, his lips shaping to the syllables accordingly. It sounds rough in Seongwoo's groggy voice, traces of sleep lingering in it.  


Yesterday night his voice was just as rough– falling an octave lower whenever Seongwoo moaned out Minhyun's name into the other's burning red ear.  


The difference lies in the intention; today he's giving the new sound a try. Yesterday Minhyun's name was a prayer full of sins and deeply rooted within Seongwoo.  


Memories flood Seongwoo's mind; how pretty Minhyun looked on his knees and in between his legs. Cherry-red lips stretched around his cock, tracing every inch like a map that has yet to be explored.  


Just as pretty as Minhyun looked on his knees so did he look ethereal on his back, willing and impatient for Seongwoo. Unblemished pale skin littered in red bruises in the shape of Seongwoo's mouth; firm chest heaving from the anticipation and adjustment to Seongwoo's fingers stretching him out; head thrown back and long neck bared to him when Seongwoo filled Minhyun up to the hilt.  


Seongwoo can't help but to grin at the flashes of images, remembering how well Minhyun has taken him in, despite lower expectations. Maybe he was a bit rusty but definitely not without experience.  


Definitely one of Seongwoo's most enjoyable fucks.  


For a few more moments, he basks in the warmth of the sunlight and the comfort provided by the sheets, before Seongwoo finally decides to put an end to this chapter of life.  


After a bit of morning stretching, he lazily gets up, noticing that the other side of the bed is empty and cold and missing its owner.  


Senses more alerted and shaken off the grogginess from sleep, Seongwoo next picks up on the smell of home cooked breakfast wafting into the open bedroom. Breathing in heavily through his nose, the scent awakens even the last of his body functions and reminds Seongwoo about his hunger rumbling loudly in the pit of his stomach.  


He makes a mental note to pick up a small snack from a nearby café while going home. For now it is important to leave the place behind, no matter how many distractions wrapped up as obstacles are on his way.  


Picking up the clothes shedded on the floor, he hastily puts them on without minding the wrinkles in his shirt or the strong whiff of cigarettes mixed with sweat and faint cologne that has worn off almost completely.  


With one quick motion, he styles his hair into place somewhat, not caring enough to fall into his vain tendencies.  


It's most important to leave his one night stand's apartment. Mistakes have already been made by staying over despite his rational side trying to guilt-trip him for breaking his number one rule.  


After Seongwoo has checked for his wallet and keys, he stumbles out of the bedroom into the living room that is connected to the kitchen. His memories from the place are blurry, veiled by Minhyun's face that has taken up his vision until he has hit the edge of the bed.  


Now in the broad daylight it becomes apparent to Seongwoo that his biggest obstacle is none other than Minhyun himself, who should not look so _good_ in baggy sweats, a loose t-shirt, and an apron wrapped around his small waist.  


Seongwoo should not feel a _pang_ of warm, fuzzy feelings hitting his chest, too.  


Yet here he is: Smiling subconsciously at the domestic scene in front of him while simultaneously blending out the red flags blaring in the back of his mind.

One part of him tells him to _go, run_.  


He doesn't even have to explain himself. Just needs to get past Minhyun and thank him for the memorable night, which definitely was an experience on its own.  


Instead he walks up behind Minhyun to peer over his broad shoulder, startling the other man who almost lets the flipping pan fall to the ground if it's not for Seongwoo's quick reflexes.  


They both laugh wholeheartedly at their idiocy after a moment of heavy silence. As if it's a melody that they've both been attuned to their whole life.  


"Good morning. I've made some breakfast for us. Do you mind staying?"  


_Stay_. That's what his impulsive side is telling him.  


Taking a better look at Minhyun's hopeful eyes, Seongwoo can't help but to fall for them – in every sense possible.  


"Not at all, my love." Seongwoo's crooked smile is wiped off by a shy kiss, which makes his heart flutter rapidly in his chest.  


It almost feels like home; or maybe it is just his stomach talking for him when he takes a bite of Minhyun's self-made pancakes (and shares the sweetness of the maple syrup on his lips with Minhyun through a kiss right after).

  


**(ii.)**

  


Seongwoo doesn't know how exactly he has ended up at his favorite café awaiting Minhyun's arrival.  


As a matter of fact, it was actually his idea to meet up outside the four walls of their bedrooms. He has brought the topic up during one of their shared breakfasts; just a simple off-hand comment that soon turned into more than expected.  


_I know a place with the best coffee in all of Seoul._ He mused while stirring the tea that Minhyun has provided him as a substitute for the black beverage. Since Minhyun isn't that big of a coffee fan, Seongwoo had to do with what he's got. It didn't change the fact that he did miss his favorite caffeine booster and was especially craving for the sweet variants that morning. _Honestly, you have to try their caramel macchiato especially. My personal favorite that tastes like heaven on your tongue.  
  
_

One thing fell into the other and so Minhyun had turned the anecdote into an actual date. In other words (Minhyun's words): Just a friendly hangout.  


Somehow it is nerve-wracking to Seongwoo the longer he's waiting for the other man to arrive. He knows that he's personally a tad bit too early but the knowledge doesn't sooth his anxiousness; instead it only makes it all worse.  


The longer he's on his own, the more time he has to overthink. How he has broken all of his principles for one good one night stand. Everything just because Minhyun had asked him to stay for breakfast.  


Maybe it has already started by crashing at Minhyun's place after their session. It probably has been manifested by allowing himself to stay with Minhyun, letting the latter explore the galaxy that is his body to the very depth.  


While they have been memorizing the maps etched on their skins, the magnificent universes in their minds are unknown to each other. Despite the time spent together in the mornings, they stay content with seemingly mundane conversations rather than thoroughly getting to know each other.  


Seongwoo knows where Minhyun works, knows his simple likes and dislikes (in the bedroom the most), knows that he has a tick for order and cleanliness.  


Outside of that little box that would be obvious to everyone, Seongwoo is kept in the dark. Just as much as Minhyun is about Seongwoo– if not even more.  


At the sound of the little doorbell ringing to indicate that someone has entered the café, Seongwoo looks up and spots Minhyun coming closer to his table. Cladded in a slightly oversized pink sweater and black jeans, Seongwoo's mouth drops at the chic yet comfortable appearance of the other man.  


“Hey.” Minhyun’s softly melodic voice has the power to put a fond smile on Seongwoo’s face, all his previous worries dissipating into thin air. “I didn’t make you wait for long, right?”  


“Not at all, sweetheart.” Seongwoo lies sweetly with a proud showing of his crooked teeth– his white lie is for a better cause after all.  


He does receive a scrutinizing look from Minhyun; an obvious sign that he isn’t exactly buying Seongwoo’s words. The longer Seongwoo is under Minhyun’s heavy stare, the more he feels himself getting nervous again, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.  


Yet all that comes out of Minhyun’s mouth is a simple: “I’m sorry for being late.”  


Seongwoo just waves it off, tells Minhyun that it’s really not something worth mentioning.  


“Shall we place our orders instead?”  


It’s all it takes to have the atmosphere shift into a lighthearted one; full of banter while choosing their orders, small giggles and fond smiles that are meant for each other.  


Seongwoo makes it his special mission to convince Minhyun to try out the Caramel Macchiato, thus ordering two of them, while he decides on a chocolate cake, Minhyun on a red velvet cake.  


There’s a long moment of silence between them that Seongwoo uses to trace Minhyun’s sharp features with his hungry eyes. No matter how often he sees him, Seongwoo could never grow tired of a face like Minhyun’s. _Never_.  


Especially not when Minhyun always reacts so cutely with a bright blush on his cheeks that spreads to the very tip of his ears from all the attention on him. It has a pleased grin breaking out on Seongwoo’s lips from knowing that he has _that_ kind of effect on the other man.  


“So. Let’s treat this like a ‘real’ first meeting.” Seongwoo finally breaks the ice between them and rests his chin on top of his palm, leaning forward to show interest towards Minhyun. “Tell me about yourself. And I really mean it when I say I want to know about _yourself_. Tell me who you are.”  


He might not realize in that mere moment what he has done. That Seongwoo has opened Pandora’s Box with a single sentence.  


That he has opened his heart to Minhyun and decided to let him in. In all of his entity.  


All he knows is that Minhyun is someone he wouldn’t regret to keep on breaking his own rules for.  


And maybe, after getting to know each other on a deeper level, he could even consider to open himself up more to Minhyun.  


Even more than he’s already doing. Seongwoo just doesn’t want to put a label on that _more_ , though.  


(It just feels a little like… coming home after a long and tiring day of work. That’s how Seongwoo starts to feel around Minhyun. Occasionally. Sometimes.  


Always?)  
  
  


**(iii.)**

  


Work required Minhyun to be social for a better environment setting and lift the spirit in his team.  


That's the reason how he ended up at a restaurant near the company late in the evening. One of them is about to leave the team due to a promotion and as a proper farewell invited each one of them for dinner.  


Minhyun would have preferred to go home and relax after a long and busy day at work. Maybe even invite Seongwoo not for the aspect of sex but just to have a good time binging on one of the newest dramas.  


After a few more dates and a couple of weeks being involved with each other, they have reached a ground that doesn't only revolve around bedding the other. Minhyun dares to say that they've become something akin to friends with benefits.  


It does say a lot that he'd rather spend his time with Seongwoo instead of people that he's had a close relationship with for years now. (Betraying thoughts are locked away in a vault at the back of his mind before they can even reach him.)  


They've just become close in weird ways and in a fastened up process, which may be due to the nature of their relationship.  


A sign of their developed understandment for each other is that he thinks about Seongwoo outside of their arranged meetings. Furthermore, he not only thinks randomly about him, but sees him in the simplest things.  


When the food is served on their table, first thing that Minhyun does is to wipe out his phone from his pocket and snap a shot of his tasty-looking meal.  


"This going on Instagram?" Jinyoung, one of the youngest members of the team, asks him with an amused smile, mirth glistening in his eyes.  


Minhyun merely shakes his head with a knowing but mysterious smile to others and tells Jinyoung to "eat up before his food is the next victim".  


It has the younger scrunching up his face and protectively pull his plate away from Minhyun, who chuckles in endearment and pinches the bridge of Jinyoung's nose despite his protests. Jinyoung is just too cute, Minhyun can't help it; the other's dark gaze is however enough to have him stop (for now).  


Besides, Minhyun has other things in mind; or rather someone else.  


**_bighead:_ **eating good tonight ^^

[spicy_jokbal.jpg]

  


Even before Minhyun can put his phone away, the electric device vibrates in his hand and his lockscreen lits up with a message coming from Seongwoo himself.

  


**_ongcheongie:_ **:(((

 **_ongcheongie:_ **i get it you hate me :(

  


Minhyun can't help but to laugh out loud in amusement, earning himself curious stares from his teammates. Definitely not his proudest moment.  


It takes a few minutes to talk himself out of the situation but not without some teasing from the others. Especially Jinyoung feigns being hurt as it is so obvious that Minhyun is texting his girlfriend, whom the younger boy knows nothing about. _All that talk about being your son and that's how you repay me?  
  
_

If only he knew the truth; Minhyun rather lets Jinyoung stay oblivious to the matter.

  


**_bighead:_ **i'll take you with me next time

 **_ongcheongie:_ **are you asking me out? ;)

  


_How I wish to do so._

  


**_bighead:_ **i wont ever hear the end of it if i don't take you with me

 **_bighead:_ **just doing it to save myself

 **_ongcheongie:_ **says the one who cant shut up after i'm done fucking u

  


Flushing at the suggestive message that he has got out in public, Minhyun quickly covers his phone with the palm of his hand and puts it away, knowing that the conversation not meant for stranger's eyes.  


He spends the rest of the dinner conversing with his co-workers and doesn't mind the buzz of his phone, even if a subconscious part of himself keeps on imagining Seongwoo's pouty lips and kicked puppy eyes from being ignored.  


(Minhyun makes up for it on the weekend by taking Seongwoo out to the restaurant and paying for their food.  


The bright sparkle in Seongwoo's eyes and his excited smile might or might not have Minhyun's heart racing in his chest. It's one of those things that he deliberately pays no attention to for as it is the better.)  


  


* * *

  


Seongwoo runs into the most cliché situation on his way back home one evening.  


It's a few blocks away from his apartment when the sky starts to roar and rain pours down in buckets. With no protection in form of an umbrella, Seongwoo picks up his pace and runs down the streets, hoping to not get too drenched until he's at his building.  


Just one shortcut away from the warmth and security of his home, Seongwoo suddenly stops in his tracks when he hears a pitiful whimper from a dark corner. For a moment he thinks that maybe he has merely imagined the noise; another weak cry out however confirms his suspicions in a heartbeat.  


Every other person would ignore the stray animal to find shelter for themselves instead.  


Seongwoo can't put it past him to leave a helpless animal out in the middle of a storm.  


Ignoring the rain drenching him and soaking into his clothes, Seongwoo crouches down a few meters away from the stray and holds out his hand to slowly approach it. Naturally the feline does need a few moments before it curiously sniffs on Seongwoo's fingers and bumps its head against the palm of his hand to scent mark the harmless human.  


When Seongwoo gets up and walks out of the side-pavement, he turns around to see the stray cat following him, which melts his heart from having gained its trust so quickly.  


He takes the feline into his arms once they're at the front door of his apartment complex and carefully escorts it- _her_ \- to his place.  


Before he even discards his drenched clothes to prevent catching a cold and to get the sticky feeling off himself on top, Seongwoo rather cares about the cat, taking her to the bathroom and rinsing her wet fur with a soft towel.  


Knowing that the cat must be dehydrated, he fills a bowl of water after he has changed into his pjs and finally sits back on the couch with a content stray at his feet.

  


**_ongcheongie:_ **look i found your family

[cat.jpg]

 **_bighead:_ **literally what is this supposed to mean

 **_ongcheongie:_ **uuhh you're like a cat? especially when you're sleepy

  


Seongwoo can't help chuckling fondly at his comparison. It does hit home though; even if Minhyun's face resembles more a fox, his behavior resembles a cat albeit an overly affectionate one. One moment, Minhyun wants to snuggle up to him; the next he acts all dismissive and independent. Behind all those layers is a sparkle of playfulness that comes on cost of Seongwoo, which has left him more than often exaspareted.  


What reminds him the most although is the way Minhyun stretches; diligently and gracious. Shirt riding up and exposing bare skin bathing in the sunlight of the morning, waist dipping and whiny hums accompanying the procedure.  


It's a spectacle that Seongwoo likes to watch, but keeps to himself.

  


**_ongcheongie:_ **anyway what should i call her

 **_bighead:_ **why are you asking me this???

 **_ongcheongie:_ **what if i wanna keep her

  


_And you'd be the one who sees her most of the time,_ Seongwoo thinks to himself and feels his cheeks heat up. He knows it's for the better to keep even more things to himself.  


Things, thoughts, _feelings_.  


His inner turmoil gets dissolved from the demanding meows coming from the kitten. Even in her behavior she's just the furry version of Minhyun.  


Maybe _Hyuna_ would be the best name for her.

  


**_bighead:_ **you know that i'm not the biggest fan of cats

  


Oh, that's a fact that Seongwoo has purposely tried to forget. He wouldn't have been able to deal with the heartbreak otherwise after Minhyun has revealed that he has a slight phobia of the feline beings.

  


**_bighead:_ **i dont think it's a good idea to keep her

 **_bighead:_ **you can barely take care of yourself if it wasnt for me

  


Seongwoo lets out a theatrical gasp at the message, much to the feline's dislike. Pawing at his pants, she stays insistent in her ways of having Seongwoo's return to his duty of running his hand through her fur, and only purrs in satisfaction when he does his job right.

  


**_ongcheongie:_ **she really reminds me of you so much....

 **_bighead:_ **stop distracting from the issue at hand

  


It breaks Seongwoo's hard to think about giving her away after taking the stray in from the streets.  


However, he is aware that Minhyun did bring up valid points, no matter how much it was putting Seongwoo into bad light.  


 

 **_ongcheongie:_ **i'll bring her to a nearby shelter tomorrow....

 **_bighead:_ **good boy

 **_bighead :_ **i'll take you out for dinner afterwards how does that sound

 **_ongcheongie:_ **love u my kitten :*

  


The rest of the night is spent laughing at his phone due to their bickering until Seongwoo dozes off on the couch with a soft kitten on his side, his phone in his hand, and his favorite too human kitten in his dreams.  
  
  


**(iv.)**

  


Adulting means stressful weeks filled with work to the point that one would spend the weekend recharging batteries by lazing around at home rather than meeting up with friends.  


Seongwoo does keep in touch with his friends– over the phone that is. He has met up with Daniel here and there for lunch in their work breaks to catch up on the newest gossip. Other than that? Negative.  


If he has to be honest with himself, Seongwoo has spent the majority of his free time either at Minhyun's place or the other male dropped by to "clean the mess in Seongwoo's apartment". (And a certain kind of mess on his body a few hours later.)  


As so it is a pleasant change to have Daniel over for dinner and movies after.  


Daniel talks a lot about the relocation of his dance studio. About the children he's teaching for an upcoming competition and his new co-worker Woojin, who is a really good 'kid' at dancing and at heart. How his studio has earned a new award and draws in more interested souls.  


Listening to Daniel's passion and accomplishments spreads fondness in Seongwoo's chest, who has been nothing but supportive of Daniel's dreams ever since high school.  


"How's it going with Jihoonie?" Seongwoo asks while the popcorn is getting ready in the microwave for their movie night. He knows that Daniel's boyfriend has worked hard for a promotion recently, which Daniel mentioned a few days ago while pouting over how he misses Jihoon's company. In better words: Jihoon's cuddles, kisses and what else comes along.  


Seongwoo almost choked on his drink back then and complained about his friend's insensitivity for his lonely, single elder. Never would Seongwoo admit that he's happy to know that Daniel really has found someone who's nothing but good for him.  


He merely shows it in other ways.  


"I couldn't be happier with him! Just today his boss called him into his office and told him about his promotion!" Daniel starts to ramble on with the most blinding smile that Seongwoo has ever seen on him. One that so easily conveys his feelings of proudness and appreciation. "He's out with his friends to celebrate, but I'll be taking him on a date tomorrow then. For tonight... let's say I have a plan to reward him still."  


Kicking Daniel into his shin, Seongwoo groaned about "how that was TMI" already, and how the other boy needs to learn how to be considerate in social situations. As always, Daniel acted coy and unaware about Seongwoo's implications, aggravating the older male even more until Seongwoo resorted into huffing childishly.  


It has Daniel laughing on the floor from how easy it is to tease Seongwoo.  


Daniel's laugh is so bright and addicting that Seongwoo can't help but to join him and giggle softly along.  


A few minutes later and the apartment is filled with the music coming from the start up screen from the movie rather than their laughter. While Seongwoo sets everything up in the living room, Daniel leaves his side for a moment to do a run to the restroom before the film starts.  


In the bathroom he has his first epiphany.  


"Hey, Seongwoo," Daniel calls out from his room while he's washing his hands. His voice is loud enough to reach Seongwoo's ears. "Why's there a second cup on the sink? Oh, and more bottles of shampoo neatly lined up in your shower?"  


It's not until Daniel returns from his restroom trip that Seongwoo finally gives him an answer.  


"That's just Minhyun's stuff." Seongwoo answers as if he's just discussing the weather. As if his answer is the most obvious and mundane explanation given.  


To Daniel, it is anything but normal.  


He cocks his eyebrow in a disbelieving way at his friend, who might as well run for "Most Oblivious Person". For a moment he opens his mouth to say something– but decides against it in the last moment as it is clear that Seongwoo doesn't pay more attention to the conversation.  


Soon. They'll soon have this conversation. Daniel knows that Seongwoo needs a reality check, considering how little mind he pays to the fact that Minhyun has integrated himself into Seongwoo's life.  


There's a clear line between an one night stand turned to a friend with benefits and whatever Seongwoo and Minhyun have been going on currently.  


During the movie, it stays rather quiet between them. Here and there, one of them comments on a scene, cracking the other up with their words.  


All in one, they enjoy the cinematic piece of work and end the evening on a good note.  


Daniel doesn't plan on bringing up the topic "Minhyun" again. His mind is too occupied with Jihoon, who has texted him that he's on his way back home just as the credit scene rolled in.  


Nevertheless, he still makes plans for another dinner with Seongwoo. Maybe he'll even drag Jihoon along next time. It'd be fun to gang up on Seongwoo and have him suffer through their teasing. (Such thoughts Daniel rather keeps to himself or else he won't hear the end of Seongwoo's whining.)  


Just as Daniel is about to leave Seongwoo's apartment, he suddenly remembers that there was something else that he came around for.  


"Do you still have my hoodie that I lent you a while ago?" At the random question, Seongwoo blinks at his friend confusedly, almost like a cat, until a lightbulb goes on in his mind and he merely points to his bedroom with his thumb thrown over the shoulder.  


It's only supposed to be a quick trip to Seongwoo's bedroom to retrieve the hoodie from the wardrobe. Daniel has visited enough times to know where Seongwoo keeps certain clothes.  


What he doesn't expect is to be hit by another epiphany.  


"Since when did you dress like a dad?" Daniel yells out of the opened room and waits until Seongwoo comes around with an insulted expression on his face. It does nothing to make Daniel back off this time. "I mean, seriously? Golf club shirts? Loose pants?? Blazers???"  


Seongwoo's growing blush on his cheeks is enough of an answer for Daniel. He however knows that it's more than needed to spell out the words for Seongwoo nevertheless.  


"All those clothes belong to Minhyun, don't they?" Instead of a verbal reply, Seongwoo gives Daniel a meek nod.  


Heaving a sigh, Daniel can only shake his head at his friend. Minhyun has actually become an important part of Seongwoo's life step by step without the latter noticing. It must have been a natural process – late nights turning into mornings, days spent together. Switching between places is easier done by carrying parts of themselves to the other. Daniel wouldn't even be surprised anymore if Minhyun has a spare key to Seongwoo's apartment and vica versa.  


As a close friend, it is Daniel's job to help Seongwoo realize that he hasn't only let Minhyun into his home– he has let him into his heart, soul, and life, too.

  
"You should ask him out, Seongwoo." Daniel puts a hand on Seongwoo's shoulder, who stares into the distance almost soullessly. A quirk that Daniel has recognized as Seongwoo's defense mechanism. "Look, you're practically acting like boyfriends. Heck, he almost lives in your apartment already!"  


Squeezing Seongwoo's shoulder, Daniel gives his friend an encouraging smile and hopes that his gentle push into the right direction will help Seongwoo realize his true feelings.  


There's only so much Daniel can do. In the end, it comes down to Seongwoo and none other.  


He, who still hasn’t spoken up ever since Daniel’s revelation. He, who hadn’t realized how obvious his close-knitted relationship with Minhyun was to others. He, who has been made aware of the fact that Minhyun has become a part of his life.  


He, who had yet to realize the ties that bind him to Minhyun.  


But now, Seongwoo is realizing that Minhyun is someone he can’t think away from his life anymore; someone that has spread his wings everywhere in Seongwoo’s personal space; someone that _is_ Seongwoo’s definition of home.  


It suddenly becomes more complicated than Seongwoo initially allowed it to be.  


"Maybe next time we meet up you won't be a third wheel anymore between Jihoon and me."  


Daniel throws Seongwoo two thumbs up and another smile before he leaves the other's place.  


He really hopes that Seongwoo listens to him and finally finds the love that he deserves.  


**(v.)**

  


Seongwoo sleeps a night over Daniel's words.  


Another night and another one.  


Before Seongwoo even knows it a week turns into two and then into three weeks that have passed ever since he has last contacted Minhyun.  


His bed has never felt more cold in the middle of summer than it does now without Minhyun on his side.  


There isn't even a mean for a sexual innuendo. In all of its purity, Seongwoo misses holding Minhyun close to him, or being snuggled up to him. He misses their shared kisses, the gentle and chaste ones that never fail to make his heart flutter.  


Most of all, he misses their late night talks about everything and nothing and what's in between. About the universe, the stars, the cherry blossoms falling and coating the streets of Seoul in a pretty pink. How the pink reminds Minhyun of his newest detergent, the one that stays in his clothes for days and passes on Seongwoo's bed sheets.  


By now Seongwoo can only faintly make out Minhyun's scent; a mix of his detergent, mild spices and his unique note. What makes him _Minhyun_ and lets him stand out from the crowd so easily.  


If Seongwoo rolls around and buries his nose into the pillow, he can still soak up the last remains of their nights, mornings and even rainy afternoons spent together and entangled with each other in bed.  


For a moment, he wonders if he deserves the punishment that comes as suffering and deprivation from Minhyun for being the most oblivious idiot on earth.  


Then Seongwoo remembers that he's inflicting himself pain; not the other way around. It's him and only him who handles the situation like a dense teenager.  


He really fell too hard for Minhyun to have lost his ability to think straight and clear.  


Maybe it is about high time to at least give Minhyun a call or to text him. Yes, texting him sounds better. Easier, not as nerve-wracking as having to hear Minhyun's disappointment carried in his voice. Disappointment at Seongwoo for ignoring him for days.  


Seongwoo would honestly not even be mad because he deserves nothing better.  


Just as he has finally gathered the courage to reach out to Minhyun, the latter already beats him to it.  


 

 **_bighead:_ **so uh are you free soon?

 **_bighead:_ **i think you should bring over my clothes

 **_bighead:_ **and pick up your own stuff from my place

 _  
  
  
Fuck_.  


Whatever chance Seongwoo has had with Minhyun– he’s done fucked it up. Minhyun wants to clearly draw a line under their relationship and it’s all on Seongwoo for putting a wedge between them purposely. All just because he doesn’t know how to act out on his feelings– fucking great.  


And that’s why Seongwoo sets firm rules: First and foremost, that he runs before even the smallest seed of attraction could sprout into a blossoming love.  


It already started to go all wrong the moment Seongwoo decided to indulge in Minhyun’s presence a little bit longer those many weeks ago.  


If only Seongwoo listened to his rational mind, he wouldn’t have to suffer through the inevitable heartbreak that he’s been trying for so long to avoid.  


Yet he finally realizes two things:  


He can’t outrun his own heart, his own feelings. They’ll develop all in quietness and sneak up on him in the least unexpected moment; stay put and linger until the much needed epiphany dawns upon him.  


The epiphany that no matter what Seongwoo is trying to pathetically tell himself otherwise is that he sincerely and truly loves Hwang Minhyun. And for once in many years Seongwoo feels like Minhyun is someone worth fighting for.  


Seongwoo too wants to draw a line between him and Minhyun.  


It’s to put an end to their blurry and unclear involvement with each other and take the long overdue step into solid territory.  


He wants to make a home out of Minhyun. His home that is now more than just a mere physical definition. Seongwoo wants Minhyun’s body, mind, soul, and _heart.  
  
_

 

* * *

  


**_ongcheongie:_ **hwang open the door for me

 **_ongcheongie:_ **pleeease

 **_ongcheongie:_ **you’re making me look like a fool

 **_ongcheongie:_ **your scary grandma neighbour wont stop staring at me

 **_ongcheongie:_ **HELP

 **_ongcheongie:_ **SHES CALLING THE LANDLORD ON ME I SWEAR

  


Just as Seongwoo is about to type out another frantic message, the door opens to reveal a disheveled Minhyun and Seongwoo’s mood simultaneously brightens and drop at the same time.  


Minhyun has Seongwoo’s heart beat faster every damn time but as much as the other man looks _ethereal_ in his oversized sweater and loose sweats, Seongwoo still notices Minhyun’s blank eyes and the hollowness of his cheeks.  


It’s glaringly obvious that Minhyun has had a hard time lately– all unknowing to Seongwoo. (A tiny, but loud voice in the back of his head tells him that he _is_ aware of the reason. He just doesn’t want to take full responsibility.)  


“Hey.” The greeting sounds meek and so much unlike Minhyun’s usual mischievousness. “I see you’re empty-handed. Didn’t you read my messages?”  


Seongwoo can feel the arising tension between them and the strain in Minhyun’s thin voice. Almost as if he’s holding himself back from snapping at the latter. He has never before seen Minhyun in such a state and so it has every alarm bell going off in his head.  


It’s now all or nothing. The time to own up for his stupidity. “Can I come in? I think we have a lot to talk about.”  


Minhyun doesn’t budge from his spot that blocks the entry to his apartment. “Oh, do we now?” It sounds bitter just as much as the barking laugh that follows. “It felt more like you didn’t want to talk to me anymore at all.”  


There’s a bile stuck in the back of his throat that prevents Seongwoo from saying anything to his defense. Because if he has to be honest with himself, there’s not much that Seongwoo can say to save his face. His isolation and avoidance of confrontation has gotten him into this sticky situation.  


Besides all that he isn’t there to talk himself out of his faults. He is there to _fix_ them and own up to his mess.  


“Listen Minhyunie–” the pet name isn’t received well, that Seongwoo can tell from the deadly stare he’s under next. It has him swallowing nervously; beads of sweat forming on his forehead as well. “I mean, Minhyun. I– look. I’m sorry, I really am. I know that I fucked up and– hey, don’t give me that look. I already feel like shit enough that is.” The chuckle that follows sterms from nervousness and surely misses amusement. Simply because there isn’t anything amusing about the angry stare from Minhyun– it only sets off Seongwoo’s anxiety further.  


God, that’s why Seongwoo hates falling in love. It makes him so vulnerable that the smallest sign of rejection already brings him to tears. However, he has to suck it up for now, he hasn’t come so far to give up halfway through.  


“I’m really here to apologize. It was immature for me to ignore you… I just– I realized that I really, really like you and didn't know how to deal with it? Because I suck with relationships? And yet when you sent me those messages I started to panic. I don’t want to lose you, Hwang Minhyun. Not now, not ever.” Seongwoo presses out those words in almost one breath without giving Minhyun a chance to interfere. He wants to make sure that his voice is heard before he gets turned down, alright?  


With one last deep breath, Seongwoo ends his rambling slash confession of sorts. “I love you, Minhyun. I want you but… but can you? Can you forgive me and take me… back?”  


And so the cat is out of the sack. Seongwoo can only wait and _wait_ through the suffocating silence that stretches out between them; the other man’s face still unmoved and expressionless.  


At last, a defeated sigh. The twitch of lips. An hopeful glimmer in Minhyun’s eyes. “You’re right, we have a lot to talk about.”  


It feels like Seongwoo is experiencing whiplash from how fast his head perks up. Is he really…?  


“Come in. Make yourself home again.”  


**(+i.)**

  


“Don’t open your, don’t open your eyes.” Seongwoo chants into Minhyun’s ears while bouncing around him.  


Despite the great surge of fondness that is spreading inside Minhyun’s chest, he can’t help showing the slightest tad of annoyance.  


“When did we decide that you’d be the first one to see between us, huh?” Minhyun snaps back in a voice that is threading the line between amusement and exasperation and all he receives in return is a childish giggle from Seongwoo.  


It only forces a big grin on Minhyun’s face. From all the happiness and the warmth that Seongwoo brings into his life simply by being _himself_.  


“Shut up, pretty. We’re doing this together, alright?” Seongwoo bites back in a light voice and pinches Minhyun into his side pettily when the other just outrights _laughs_. At the very least, Minhyun can’t see the proud smile on Seongwoo’s face; albeit he’s sure that Minhyun can sense it.  


They’re both feeling bubbly and excited and nervous all at the same time that not even their easy-going banter can cover it up wholly.  


“Alright. Let’s do this.” Seongwoo announces almost breathlessly while developing Minhyun’s hand with his own.  


There’s the jiggle of keys rattling through the hallway but all they can hear is the _click_ of the lock after a few dragged out seconds.  


Minhyun wants to open his eyes despite Seongwoo’s warning but the other clasps his free hand over them with a grin on his face that Minhyun practically can _feel_ against his nape. “Nu-uh. I’m guiding you inside first.”  


For a brief moment, Minhyun considers to just elbow Seongwoo into his ribs, but he’s pushed forward by Seongwoo’s hand on the smaller of his back abruptly. The sound of the door falling into its hold resonates through the room and the silence that follows is almost deafening.  


It feels as if the world stops spinning around its axis for just a moment only to come crashing in the very next second.  


“We’re finally home, honey.” Seongwoo whispers into Minhyun’s ear gently while retracting his hand and allowing Minhyun to look into his safe haven.  


Or rather, _their_ safe haven.  


Together.  


It’s a small apartment; just enough for the two of them. There’s still a huge load of work to fulfill; from painting the walls to cleaning up before actually properly moving and settling in. They’re still standing at the very beginning; the very beginning of a future _together_.  


And yet. _And yet_.  


When Minhyun turns around to gaze into Seongwoo’s eyes lovingly, he knows that it’s all worth it.  


That holding onto Seongwoo despite his mistakes and his flaws has been the best decision he could have made for his life.  


“You’re right. We’re finally home.”

  
  


 

_fin._


End file.
